


Без крыльев

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Я хочу, чтобы всё началось с тебя.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Отголоски [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Без крыльев

**Author's Note:**

> Westlife - Flying Without Wings

Джейкоб всегда хотел найти себе цель. То, ради чего он будет подскакивать с кровати хоть в три часа ночи и будет этому рад. И как он всегда хотел её найти, ему всегда казалось, что она у всех есть. У всех она есть и каждый свою цель знает, каждый кроме него. Это удручало. Ведь не могло же такого быть, что он один неправильный, без цели, без мечты, без чего-то, что сделает его целостным и завершенным.

Кевина он знал почти что с пелёнок. Не то чтобы они были друзьями не разлей вода, но периодически встречались в общих компаниях. Сначала в песочнице, а потом уже просто в местах различных и выбранных кем-то третьим для встречи. И всё вроде в порядке, но однажды на летних каникулах перед выпускным классом Джейкоба, Кевин уехал к бабушке, а когда вернулся — признался в любви и больше дальше шага от него не уходил.

Поначалу Джейкоба это неимоверно раздражало. Ведь когда Кевин только признался ему, Джейкоб сразу сказал, что об их отношениях и речи идти не может, ведь скоро экзамены, поступление, и вообще, у него, Джейкоба, даже цели в жизни нет, как в таком случае можно поддерживать с кем-то здоровые романтические отношения?  
Кевин к сведению это всё принял и остался со словами: — я хочу быть рядом, когда ты будешь готов.

Джейкоб бесился с этого недоморощенного преследователя, который провожает каждый день в школу и из школы, садится рядом на обеде, гуляет с ним в одной компании, так ещё и смски постоянно пишет.

Бесился, но в итоге принял его своеобразную дружбу с периодическими напоминаниями о том, что он всегда тут; влюблён и ждёт.

Сегодняшний день не был исключением из ежедневной рутины. Кевин, как обычно зашёл за ним.  
— Сегодня будет тупой тест по истории, к которой я даже не готов, — с порога начал заваливать Кевин Джейкоба всякой лишней информацией, в итоге мешающей ему думать о своих насущных проблемах. — Надеюсь, на этом уроке сработает пожарная сигнализация, и учитель сжалится над нами из-за такого стресса и может поставит всем пятерки.

— Ты не пробовал просто готовиться к урокам? — всё же принял участие в диалоге Джейкоб.

— Не, — отмахнулся Кевин. — Зачем мне история вообще? Ты же знаешь, я хочу стать музыкантом.

 _Да, Джейкоб знал_ , и ему было тошно от того, что даже у такого ветреного Кевина была мечта, а у него нет. У него, который полжизни её ищет.

Из-за этого, Джейкоб, как и всегда погрузился в свои мысли о будущем и абсолютно перестал слушать трёп Кевина, наверняка, снова вещающего о всякой ерунде. А Джейкоб думал о том, куда хотя бы в теории он мог направить свою энергию и молодость. И в дань традиции до того, как они пришли в школу, ни до чего путного не додумался.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — хлопнув Джейкоба по плечу, сказал Кевин и быстрым шагом направился в свой класс.

Джейкоб же, тряхнув головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от этих назойливых мыслей, пошёл в свой.

На уроках Джейкоб снова вёл себя, как прилежный отличник, отвечая на каждый заданный ему вопрос и помогая одноклассникам. Он не был в восторге от всего этого, большую часть времени ему хотелось забить на всё и быть как Кевин, но он не мог так рисковать. Вдруг его призвание скоро найдёт его, и ему для этого нужны будут хорошие оценки. Поэтому Джейкоб стискивал зубы и ждал.  
Однажды он найдёт его.

Во время обеда Кевин снова был шумным, гиперактивным и слишком разговорчивым. Джейкоб снова почти его не слушал.

— Джейк! — внезапно крикнул Кевин, чем переполошил половину столовой и пихнул Джейкоба в бок. — Чуть не забыл! У нас завтра контрольная по алгебре, помоги мне подготовиться, — взмолился он. Джейкоб поднял бровь. Это что-то новенькое. Кевин просит помочь с учебой.

— Помочь? Тебе? У тебя температуры нет случайно? — спросил Джейкоб, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. — Ты чего это так учебой обеспокоился? Сам же утром говорил, что тебя только музыка интересует.

— Так то оно да, — начал Кевин. — Но я сегодня узнал, что у меня пока что неуд и если за контрольную я не получу хотя бы тройку, мне придётся снова брать этот курс, а меня уже тошнит от всего этого.

 _Ладно._ Прозрения в голове Кевина не произошло.

— Ну, так ты поможешь?

— Почему ты вообще просишь об этом меня? — спросил Джейкоб, доедая свой обед. Часики то тикают. — Попросил бы кого-то из одноклассников, я это всё в прошлом году ещё сдал, — похрустывая долькой моркови, сказал он.

— Ну, Джейк, ты же мой друг и к тому же самый умный из всех, кого я знаю, — Кевин сложил руки на мотив молитвы. — Ну, пожалуйста.

 _‘Он не отстанет’_ , — подумал Джейкоб.

— Ладно, приходи сегодня вечером. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо, Джейк, — засиял Кевин. — Ты самый лучший. Я знал, что моё сердце абы кого не выберет.

Ну, вот опять. Нового рекорда не получилось. Кевин продержался без упоминаний своей любви чуть менее двух дней.  
Рекорд пока что пять и то тогда комбо получилось. Кевин заболел, к нему совершенно никого не пускали (Джейкоб из вежливости, даже порывался зайти один раз и проверить его) и к тому же родители забрали телефон, чтобы он полноценно отдохнул, чем спасли Джейкоба от неконтролируемого потока сообщений. Собственно так появился рекорд и вряд ли он когда-то будет побит. Кевин относится к своим чувствам с серьёзностью и не хочет, чтобы Джейкоб забывал, что в этом мире он любим.  
Правда не понятно за что, как думал сам Джейкоб.

Прозвенел звонок и Джейкоб, быстро убрав поднос к куче других использованных, ушёл на свой урок, даже не оборачиваясь в сторону всё ещё восторгающегося Кевина, который видимо вообще никуда не спешил. Ага, а потом помощи с уроками просит.

А остальные занятия всё ещё прошли по накатанной схеме. Джейкоба спрашивают, он отвечает. Джейкоба просят, он помогает. Скука и усталость.

Когда после уроков он пошёл к выходу из школы, Кевин уже околачивался там и ждал его. Никаких изменений.

— Ты знал, что корова может какать шестнадцать раз за день? — с энтузиазмом спросил Кевин. По всей видимости, он гордился собой, что смог ввести Джейкоба в ступор.

— О Боже мой, — Джейкоб даже представить не мог откуда у Кевина вообще может быть эта информация. Он просто надеялся, что тот не гуглил этого специально. — Я даже спрашивать не хочу, — сказал он, открывая входную дверь и выходя на свежий воздух.

— Да ладно тебе, — заговорил Кевин, спеша догнать, устремившегося вперёд, Джейкоба. — По-моему это интересно. Рандомные факты клёвые.

Джейкоб поправил рюкзак на плечах и постарался не думать о том, что вообще происходит в голове Кевина, и какая там ещё информация, может быть.

— Во сколько мне сегодня прийти? — задал вопрос Кевин, закидывая руку на плечо Джейкоба. Тот сразу её скинул.

— Где-то после семи, — ответил он, отходя на пионерское расстояние, чтобы кое-кто руки свои не разбрасывал. — Я напишу тебе.

— Хорошо, — Кевин улыбнулся. Джейкоб имел неосторожность в этот момент посмотреть на него. В голове Кевина у них, скорее всего уже была свадьба и несколько детей.

— О Господи, не пялься на меня так, — с гримасой на лице сказал Джейкоб. — Почему ты такой?

— Какой такой? — похоже, Кевин искренне не понимал.

— Ну… такой, — пространственно ответил Джейкоб. — Шебутной и с чувствами ко мне.

— Слушай, — деловито сказал Кевин. — Я уж не буду спорить с тем, что я немного активный, но было бы странно, если бы у меня не было чувств к тебе, — произнёс Кевин, толкая плечо Джейкоба своим.

— По-моему, как раз, поэтому ты и странный, — Джейкоб честно сказал. Мысль о том, что кто-то может его любить, не укладывалась в его голове.

— Считай, как знаешь, — пробормотал Кевин, немного грустным голосом. — Но знай, что я серьёзен в этом.

В ответ Джейкоб просто хмыкнул и снова ушёл в свои мысли. Большую часть времени, все эти размышления о себе и будущем, буквально убивают его, но он не может не думать. Он должен найти себя в чём-то.

За своими думами, он не заметил, как они подошли к его дому.

— До вечера, — махнув рукой, тихо проговорил Кевин и опустив голову, пошёл в сторону своего дома.

Джейкоб запоздало кивнул и открывая дверь домой, неожиданно осознал, что после их короткого разговора Кевин всю дорогу молчал. Это было в новинку для него. Но буквально через секунду уже забыл об этом необычном явлении.

  
***

  
— Я принёс нам новый диск одной клёвой группы, который купил сегодня, кучу всякого вкусного и лимонад, — вваливаясь в комнату Джейкоба, как к себе домой, провозгласил Кевин.

— А как насчёт учебника? — отрываясь от своих записей, спросил Джейкоб.

— Вот он, — сказал Кевин и небрежно бросил его на аккуратно заправленную кровать Джейкоба. У Джейкоба всегда и везде был идеальный порядок и дома и в мыслях. Ну естественно, кроме того участка его мозга, который отвечал за его будущее. Там был абсолютный бардак. Кевин подождал, пока Джейкоб сложит свои вещи со стола на место и бережно разложил на нём свои припасы. Лучше бы он так к урокам относился.

Джейкоб принёс стул для Кевина и предложил ему сесть рядом с собой.  
— Давай рассказывай, что тебе там непонятно, — указывая пальцем на брошенный учебник, устало произнёс Джейкоб.

— Вообще всё, но контрольная будет по логарифмам, — Кевин легко дотянулся до учебника и положил его на стол.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Джейкоб смотрел на Кевина, пока тот смотрел на него в ответ.

— И долго ты ещё на меня будешь пялиться? — спросил Джейкоб, подперев голову рукой.

— А что? — не отрывая взгляда от Джейкоба, сказал Кевин.

— Ну не знаю, может ты, например, учебник откроешь?

— Может, лучше просто вот так хорошо посидим и поболтаем?

— А может, нет? — произнёс Джейкоб, демонстративно отворачиваясь и доставая ненужную тетрадь, чтобы решать примеры.

— Злой ты, кошмар просто, — Кевин нехотя открыл учебник на нужной теме. — И вообще холодно у тебя тут.

Джейкоб молча встал, достал толстовку для Кевина, и протянув её, также молча сел.

— Приступим? — спросил он, когда Кевин надел её, почти полностью в ней утонув.

— Ага.

  
***

  
Когда Кевин ушёл пару часов спустя, так и не вернув толстовку, что вообще было странно, потому что тому всегда и везде было жарко, Джейкоб подумал, что Кевин или совсем безнадёжен или ну очень хорошо притворяется. Он надеялся на второе, потому что ну не может человек быть настолько безответственным.  
Кевин большую часть времени подпевал песням с диска, который он принёс и совершенно без приличия ел чипсы, попутно разбрасывая их вокруг себя.

Джейкоб снова бесился, но успокаивал себя тем, что возможно ему это зачтется в будущем.

Когда Кевин ушёл, он вздохнул с неким облегчением.

Кевин же, на пути к себе домой, счастливо улыбался, вдыхая аромат с чужой толстовки, и Джейкобу об этом знать не обязательно.

  
***

  
Спустя пару недель, после этого недозанятия математикой, ночью, в свой законный выходной, Джейкоб спокойно спал в своей кроватке, видя хорошие сны, полностью освобождённый от постоянных дум о будущем. Подсознание давало ему отдыхать. Пока, его не разбудил громкий стук в окно.

 _Справка:_ спальня Джейкоба на втором этаже.

Абсолютно перепуганный он подскочил на кровати.  
В окне он увидел Кевина.

_Ладно, не удивительно._

Кевин жестами показывал открыть окно, что Джейкоб и поспешил сделать, пока этот умалишённый не свалился и не сломал себе спину.

— Ты спишь что ли? — первое, что спросил Кевин, когда пролез через окно в комнату.

— Да? — ответил Джейкоб, буквально не веря своим глазам. — Сейчас четыре утра, что я по-твоему должен делать?

— Одеться и пойти со мной, — ни на секунду не задумываясь, сказал Кевин и подтолкнул Джейкоба к шкафу. — Не волнуйся, я отвернусь, и не буду подсматривать, пока ты переодеваешься, — и ведь действительно отвернулся к стене.

Первое, что хотел сделать Джейкоб это послать Кевина туда, откуда он пришёл, но немного поразмыслив, он пришёл к выводу, что а) он его и так слишком много посылает и игнорирует, и б) наверное, Кевин не пришёл бы просто так в четыре утра, поэтому он просто начал делать то, о чём его попросили.

Спустя пару минут Джейкоб переоделся и сказал Кевину, что он может повернуться.

— Идём тогда, — сказал Кевин и направился обратно к окну.

Когда он только занёс ногу над подоконником, раздался голос Джейкоба.  
— Ты что делаешь?

— Выхожу, — ответил Кевин, будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но мы можем воспользоваться дверью.

— А как же твои родители? — спросил Кевин, опуская ногу обратно на пол.

— О, Боже мой, они не проснутся, если мы всего лишь пройдём по коридору, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты. Кевин на цыпочках засеменил за ним.

Спокойно спустившись на первый этаж и выйдя из дома, Джейкоб глубоко вздохнул. На улице светало, и совершенно не было людей. Просто тишина и свежий воздух. Джейкоб воспользовался моментом, пока Кевин снова не начал тараторить без умолку и насладился пустынным городом, который он не видел таким уже долгое время.  
Кевин дёрнул его за рукав.

— Идём.

И в этот момент Джейкоб заметил, что тот в его толстовке, которую он так и не вернул.  
Напоминать Кевину об этом, почему-то не хотелось.

— Куда мы? — спросил Джейкоб, совершенно не имея представления о том, куда они могут направиться в четыре утра.

— В школу, — с таинственностью в голосе ответил Кевин и потянул Джейкоба за руку за собой.

— Но там же закрыто.

— Я знаю путь, — Кевин подмигнул и не оглядываясь на растерянного Джейкоба, пошёл вперёд.

— Должен ли я спросить, что мы там будем делать?

— Сам потом увидишь.

Дорога до школы на удивление прошла в полной тишине. Джейкоб просто рассматривал ещё спящее предместье и слушал птиц, которые только начали просыпаться. Рука Кевина грела его ладонь, и хоть он сам вполне знал дорогу до школы, он решил не говорить об этом.

 _‘Что сегодня за день вообще?’_ — подумал Джейкоб. — _‘Про толстовку не говорю, про руку тоже. А то ведь расслабится же.’_  
Но в итоге ничего не сделал.

Через пятнадцать минут неспешного шага, они дошли до школы. Как и ожидалось, ворота были закрыты.

— Ну и что дальше, гений? — сложив руки на груди, съязвил Джейкоб.

— А дальше, мы обходим территорию, и сзади в заборе не хватает несколько прутьев, и мы пройдём там, — спокойно пояснил Кевин и свернул в сторону кустов, через которые можно пройти к задней части школы.

 _‘Этого ещё не хватало’_ — подумал Джейкоб, но не возвращаться же, раз уже проснулся. Кусты, впрочем, оказались не жестоки и никак тонкую душевную организацию Джейкоба не побеспокоили. Кевину же, похоже, до них совершенно не было дела, будто их тут и нет совсем.

Дорога заняла не много времени, и буквально через пару минут они и правда оказались около дыры в заборе, через которую спокойно могло пройти человек пять разом. Без труда проникнув на территорию, Кевин направился к одному из школьных корпусов.

Сбоку этого здания, пожарная лестница, оказалась не поднята до нужного уровня, чтобы малолетние преступники, вроде них, не могли по ней постоянно лазить, что собственно и позволяло им это делать.

— Оо, нет-нет-нет, подожди, — протараторил Джейкоб, выставляя перед собой руки. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы туда полезли?

— Именно этого я и хочу, — с улыбкой ответил Кевин. — Не бойся, это не страшно.

— То есть вариант _‘соскользнуть со ступенек, упасть и свернуть шею’_ ты совершенно не рассматриваешь?

— Нет, я уже делал это прежде, — заверил Кевин. — Это не опасно. Если хочешь, можешь пойти первым, и я тебя подстрахую.

Джейкоб убеждённым не выглядел.

— Доверься мне.

И почему-то Джейкоб так и сделал, хоть здравый смысл и говорил ему не подниматься никуда выше пола. Неуверенно схватившись за перекладину на лестнице, он начал своё восхождение. Роса сделала лестницу очень мокрой, что затрудняло подъем, но деваться уже было некуда, снизу был Кевин.

Тяжело дыша, Джейкоб перебросил себя через бортик крыши и буквально перестал чувствовать руки. Кевин ловко запрыгнул следом за ним.

— Эй, ты чего? — присаживаясь на корточки, около лежащего на крыше Джейкоба, сказал Кевин. — Тут же всего два этажа, — засмеялся он. — Вставай, а то почки сейчас все отморозишь.

И протягивает руку. Джейкоб хватается за неё и с трудом принимает сидячее положение.

Солнце уже начало всходить, озаряя крыши низких домов и понемногу прогревая остывший за ночь город. Мысли снова наполнили голову Джейкоба. Он начал казаться себе таким ничтожно маленьким, перед этим гигантским солнцем. Маленьким, и одиноким.  
Кевин сел рядом с Джейкобом и подтолкнул его плечом.  
— О чём задумался? — спросил он, слегка улыбаясь.

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? — поинтересовался он, вновь огорченный своими думами. Кевин будто назло привёл его в это место, чтобы Джейкоб почувствовал себя плохо.

— Когда мне грустно, я прихожу сюда, — опустив голову ответил Кевин, и начал рассматривать носки своих кроссовок. — Когда я сижу здесь, моя грусть и проблемы кажутся мне такими маленькими и неважными, и я понимаю, что они все решаемы, и что даже не надо так сильно переживать о них.

Джейкоб повернул голову в сторону Кевина, пока он говорил и удивительно, как разительно могут отличаться мысли двух отдельно взятых людей. Джейкоб, сидя на этом же самом месте, думал только о плохом. Он понимал, что его мысли чаще всего очень губительны для него, но начиная думать, он уже не мог остановиться, пока что-то из внешнего мира не потревожит его. В основном, это был Кевин. Интересно, как Джейкоб всегда считал его обычным прилипалой, только лишь мешающим, но если задуматься, он был почти единственным, не дающим похоронить себя в себе самом.

— Я заметил, что ты был очень грустным в последние дни, — подметил он, слегка пиная мелкий камушек. — Ты конечно, очень часто грустный и задумчивый, но в последние дни, это было сильнее обычного, и я подумал, что можно было бы показать тебе моё место, — сказал он, говоря всё тише на каждом новом слове. — Может быть, оно поможет тебе, как всегда помогает мне, — замолчал он, окончательно смутившись.

Повисла тишина.

— Спасибо.

Джейкоб и правда, был благодарен. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то заботился о нём настолько, чтобы поделиться чем-то своим, и настолько личным.  
Он снова посмотрел на Кевина. Лучи восходящего солнца освещали его лицо, и возможно именно это было предназначением этого луча. Именно в эту секунду, пока Джейкоб смотрит, осветить лицо именно этого Кевина. Сделать это, чтобы Джейкоб заметил, какой Кевин и правда хороший и добрый. И что возможно, даже если его слишком много, он всегда приходит с добрыми намерениями.  
Джейкоб не заметил, как засмотрелся на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Кевин и посмотрел в ответ.

— Мне хорошо, — ответил Джейкоб, улыбаясь.

— Тогда это всё было не зря.

— А как ты чувствуешь себя?

— Теперь тоже хорошо, — Кевин, безмятежно улыбаясь, подставил лицо тёплым лучам.

Некоторое время они так и сидели в тишине. Джейкоб так и не посмел за это время оторвать свой взгляд от Кевина. Что-то притягивало его.

— Почему я нравлюсь тебе? — вырвалось изо рта Джейкоба. Он не хотел этого спрашивать и даже не думал об этом, но что получилось, то получилось.

Кевин грустно хмыкнул.

— Потому что это ты, — ответил он. — Ты, правда, лучший из всех кого я знаю, и когда я летом уехал к бабушке, я понял, что по тебе скучаю больше всех, и эта тоска отличалась от того, как я скучаю по друзьям, — Кевин, не моргая смотрел вперёд, будто боясь посмотреть в сторону. — Я понял, что такого, как ты больше не существует. Такого доброго и искреннего, но при этом абсолютно ото всех закрытого.

Джейкоб подтянул колени к груди, внимательно слушая Кевина и всё также, не отводя от него взгляда.  
— И ты ошибся, — неожиданно посмотрел он Джейкобу прямо в глаза. — Ты мне не нравишься, я люблю тебя.

Джейкоб со вздохом прикрыл глаза.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он.

Джейкоб не знает, сколько они ещё так просидели, но когда они собрались уходить, его ноги ужасно затекли и он уже начал бояться, что будет просто не в состоянии спуститься по этой ужасной лестнице. Но всё оказалось не так плохо.  
Всю обратную дорогу они молчали, и вообще никак не контактировали, если не считать той сотни раз, когда они сталкивались плечами, во время пути бок о бок друг с другом.  
Город начинал просыпаться. На улицах встречались собачники, выгуливающие своих питомцев, люди, спешащие на работу и люди, просто спешащие без цели. Город начинал дышать.

Кевин по традиции проводил Джейкоба до дома.  
— Я пойду… — начал он говорить.

— Может, останешься у меня? — перебил его Джейкоб. — Ты же наверняка сейчас через окно полезешь. Давай лучше ко мне через дверь? — предложил он.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Кевин.

— Почему нет? — ответил Джейкоб вопросом на вопрос.

Кевина в итоге не пришлось долго уговаривать. И когда они также тихо, как выходили, вернулись в комнату Джейкоба, и Джейкоб уложил Кевина на свою кровать, несмотря на протесты того лечь где-нибудь на полу, он посмотрел на него. Он смотрел на него, сидя рядом на стуле, смотрел, пока Кевин не уснул, и понял, что возможно пока что для жизни ему достаточно одного такого Кевина. Шумного и доброго. Кевина, который не боится говорить, что чувствует и, который всегда рядом. Быть может предназначение Джейкоба именно в том, чтобы проводить такие утра с человеком, которому не всё равно. А если нет, то у него всегда есть ещё время.


End file.
